


Blow me, Cas!

by tmchen



Series: Taking things literal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas takes things literal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Kiss my Ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow me, Cas!

"Blow me, Cas!" Dean regretted having said those words now, but there was no way of taking them back. He couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about anymore. Nothing important probably. All he could remember now was the hurt look on Cas' face, right before he had disappeared.

He had tried to apologize, but the angel hadn't answered any of his calls. Relationships were hard but theirs was still only in the beginning stages, where things should be easy and fun. But a relationship between a hunter and an Angel of the Lord wasn't exactly ordinary, so the normal rules probably didn't apply to them. They were still trying to figure out what it all meant for both of them and they were taking things slowly.

After another failed attempt to call Cas, his boyfriend as he should probably call the angel now, Dean thought shuddering, he decided to take a shower. The last hunt had left him dirty and sweaty and he really needed to clean up. How Sam had managed to stay pristine he'd never understand, but now it was the younger Winchester's job to get food, while Dean showered and changed.

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, washing off the dirt of the day, Dean thought about Cas. He missed his angel and hoped that he soon stop being offended by what Dean had said and come back. But at least nothing strange had happened to Dean this time. Last time Castiel had been pissed at him doorknobs had fallen off in his hand and the shower had unexpectedly turned ice-cold.

While his hands moved across his body to clean himself, he imagined it were Castiel's hands he felt on his skin. They hadn't had sex yet. Of course there had been some heavy kissing and touching, but they were taking things slowly, taking their time to really get to know each other in that physical way. This was owed greatly to the fact that Castiel wasn't sexually experienced and Dean didn't want to scare him away by moving too fast.

But this didn't mean that he didn't think about what having sex with Cas would feel like. So as his hands wandered across his chest and moved lower, he closed his eyes and imagined the dark-haired, blue-eyed angel was there in front of him. He felt himself getting hard at this thought and his hands moved down and he firmly gripped his length and he started rubbing himself. He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear the flutter of wings, which announced the arrival of his angel.

Castiel had decided that he had been mad at Dean for long enough now. He missed his hunter and he as well couldn't really remember what they'd been fighting about at all. So he had come back to talk to Dean and spend time with him again. Upon arriving in the bathroom where Dean was still in the shower, he quickly understood what was going on and as he remembered Dean's last words to him he made a decision. He shed his trench coat and his jacket and then stepped into the shower, under the hot spray of water with Dean.

Only now did Dean notice the angel's presence in the room with him. "Cas." he called out in surprise, stumbling backwards until his back was against the wall. Cas didn't say anything. He simply dropped to his knees in front of Dean and carefully touched the hunter's erection. He slowly caressed Dean for a moment and then he came even closer, so he could press a kiss on the tip.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, drawing a shaky breath as Cas teased him with quick flicks of his tongue.

"Exactly what you told me. I'll blow you." Cas answered boldly and proved his words by wrapping his lips around Dean's length and slowly taking him into his mouth. Dean could only moan as an answer and he dug his fingers into the dark, wet hair of his angel, guiding him into a steady rhythm. Even though he was still a virgin, the angel was very skilled and it didn't take long for Dean to come.

"Did you learn that from the pizza man, too?" Dean asked afterwards, as he helped Cas to get his wet clothes off.

"No, Dean, of course not. I learned that from the babysitter."


End file.
